Black Haired Beauty
by DragonMagicUser
Summary: They didn't get what they expected. Ayame isn't your average girl she is quiet and hates shopping, and has excellent hearing which has saved her life more than once. Unfortunately the Akatsuki have a hard time getting along with her just as she does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Both Akatsuki members watched as a dark haired girl came through the offices doors she stopped as the doors came to a close.

"Ayame, come over here please." Kojima-sans voice was sickly sweet, but Ayame obeyed, she stood next to the ugly man that was her master.

"Kojima-san, I am pleased by the fact that she is so beautiful, but-"

"Beautiful! More like a dying flower, ugly and wilting, and all it seems to do is cause problems for the rest of the flower bed."

Kisame glared, "What does she have to do with the payment that you owe Leader-sama?"

A muscle in Kojima's jaw ticked at the question, "She is going along with the payment; simply think of her as a gift from me," Kojima threw a bag at the feet of the two Akatsuki members, "the payment I owe Leader-sama."

Kisame looked over at Itachi the dark Uchiha said nothing; Kisame picked up the bag making sure the full amount was there.

The Uchiha spoke up, "You should pray to Kami that you never see us again, Kojima-san. If you do we won't be so merciful. Girl, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you scream or try to run I won't hesitate to kill you." the dark haired girl said nothing, but followed the men in silence.

Itachi blindfolded the girl and threw her on Kisames' shoulder while Itachi himself carried the full bag of money. They reached headquarters within three days and all the while the dark haired girl said nothing.

"Leader-sama," Itachi said, "we have acquired the payment from Kojima-san as requested."

"Good, but it seems you brought something extra."

"Yes, Kojima-san said she was a gift that came with the payment." Itachi said.

"A gift, how generous. Are you sure she isn't a spy?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." Kisame stated, "He showed utter hatred towards her, and any regards to the way she appears was looked down on."

"I see, for now she will remain in your care Itachi, you are dismissed." the men bowed and left the room the blindfold still on the girl.

Itachi closed the door a quiet click echoed through the room, he took the blindfold off.

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi. What is your name?"

"Ayame."

"Ayame, if you make any attempt to leave I won't hesitate to kill you, understand?"

"Hai, Itachi-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That Itachi bastard gets the little bitch they brought back, why can't one of us keep her?" the Jashinist yelled.

"I heard she was a gift from Kojima-san, yeah." the blonde artist said.

"Leader-sama would know what you would do to her." Itachi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hows the babysitting going, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Not as I planned." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"She that bad, huh?" Kisame stated.

"She's like a female version of me," All of the men in the room stared in silence at Itachi, "I know it's strange, but-"

"TOBI WAS BEING A GOOD-"

"GET OUT!" a loud boom filled the hideout make a mini-earthquake.

"Deidara-sempai," a childish voice yelled, "Tobi was being a good boy an then this girl hit Tobi." the childish Akatsuki member bounced up and down with his hands on his head where large bumps began to form. Itachi walked back into his room his expressionless mask had returned.

Nothing seemed broken, but Itachi saaw that his closet door was slightly open. Walking over to the closed he found Ayame in what seemed to be a meditation pose. Yet, as he opened the door to allow more light to shin in he saw that her left arm shaking and her knuckle covered in blood.

Itachi gave the shaking girl a quizzical look then remembered Tobi had only come out with bumps.

"Ayame?" the girl in question opened her eyes, "What made you decide to punch a wall?" her shaking seemed to lessen, but she hesitated to answer. Ayame saw Itachi's head turn towards the door. "What do you want, Kisame?" the Uchiha hissed.

"So, how's it goin' with the girl?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted, the large man walked over to where Itachi was standing. The shark-nin peered at the girl who seemed to be hiding in the closet.

"Hey." he said, "Girl, you can hear me, right? What's up you okay?" Kisame couldn't seem to get her attention. Reaching his arm out ready to shake her Ayame seemed to glare at his hand. Watching his large blue hand land on her shoulder she bit his hand.

"OW! DAMMIT!" Kisame roared, he didn't see the little girl run from her hiding place to under Itachi's bed.

The shark-nin went from roaring pain to roaring laughter. Itachi stared blankly at his insane blue partner.

"I guess you wouldn't get it, Itachi." he continued, "She's just scared."

"Hn." he grunted.

"Wow! She actually made me bleed." a toothy grin surfaced.

"Kisame if you have no further business, than get out." Kisame let the door close behind him with a loud bang. "Ayame, I'll ask you one more time, why did you punch a wall?" Itachi growled.

Ayame crawled out from under the bed her eyes darted back and forth. Praying that no one would jump out; she looked up at Itachi briefly."

"I knew that if he decided to fight back I wouldn't stand a chance." Itachi didn't expect the response.

Yes, the girl had a good head on her shoulders, but being in the Akatsuki base would only make her suffer. The great Uchiha, Itachi, of course, would never admit the thought to anyone let alone a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayame fumbled around in the bathroom trying to clean off the drying blood. The cold water stung her broken skin as she watched it wash over it no longer stung. After completely cleaning her hand she scuttled out of the bathroom. Ayame observed the room that served as a temporary holding cell, she spotted a shelf full of books. Looking she noticed it was a mixture of texts but to her it didn't matter because she would now be able to read without worrying about getting caught.

A small smile appeared on her face. The pages felt like the comforting home she never knew the smell of new books filled her body with excitement. She leaned against the wall with her legs comfortable stretched out in front of her she set the book gently on her lap. She opened the first pages and read the book furiously.

X X X

Itachi kept the steady pace to his room with Kisame following a step behind. Itachi went for the familiar doorknob turning it quickly he entered, but he noticed something had shifted in the air of his room. Kisame stopped noticing his partners strange actions.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Kisame peered over Itachi's' shoulder; Ayame had her eyes closed in sleep but her brows furrowed in a disturbing manner. Her face contorted into a grimace as though she was in pain.

"Itachi, what did you do to her?" Kisame growled, Itachi continued to stare at Ayame.

"This was not me, Kisame."

X X X

_His ugly laughter echoed all around her, but the pain wouldn't go away. Ayame shivered as the blood trickled down her thigh. She wanted to cry out but she refused to show weakness knowing that Kojima-san would only want to hear her mangled screams. She just so badly to die her face became wet with the tears of pain and-_

_ "Ayame."__ a voice cried out, "Ayame, are you okay?" someone was worried or maybe they were just playing with her. Ayame noticed Kojima-san's laughter died down as though he was being put on mute._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ayame, wake up." 'wake up' she must have been dreaming. Her eyelids opened slowly squinting her eyes to adjust to the light.

Ayame felt something warm in her hand her heart jumped. She looked for the source and found a blue hand Ayame bolted upright and tried to hid, but was caught in a tight grip.

"Girl, calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Kisame said.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" Ayame managed to elbow the large man, but it didn't seem to phase him. Instead she punched him in the throat as soon as his grip loosened she ran for the nearest door, which led to the hallway. Ayame ran around blindly through the hallways not knowing if she was going around in circles.

A column of white appeared in Ayame's line of vision. She bounded towards it praying to Kami that it was the exit or at least close to it. As she was wrapped in the light her foot seemed to catch on something solid and she fell face forward. Beyond her throbbing head she heard the shrill laughter of a man. Her eyes snapped open 'laughter' her head filled with his cruel laughter.

"Hidan, shut up." growled a dark voice, the laughter stopped but was met with a grunt. Ayame could finally see and noticed that she had entered a living room and kitchen combo. A few strange looking men lingered in the living room with one in the kitchen searching for food. Attempting to run from the majority of the men she headed for the kitchen. The Shark-nin stumbled in after hear with his hand still on his throat Ayame looked around for an escape route. A snicker bubbled from the blonde in the kitchen.

"Ayame," a chilling voice called, "I told you that if you ever left without my permission I would kill you."

"Hai, Itachi-san. Please kill me so that no more harm will come from cruel men. " Ayame smiled at the thought of being free from such a cruel world. Itachi pulled out a kunai he readied himself to cut the throat of the young girl. Ayame closed her eyes, the sound of dripping blood reached her ears as it hit the tile floor, but she felt no pain.

"Whoa, yeah." a new voice whispered.

Ayame opened her eyes to find the kunai deeply embedded into Kisame's forearm. Kisame's blood pooled around the kunai making his skin turn a sickly green color as the blue and red mix.

"Kisame, why did you stop me?" Itachi asked.

"'Cuz for a girl she's pretty tough, and most girls don't have the guts to bite me let alone punch me in the throat. I want her to hang around for a little longer."

As Kisame had his back to Ayame tears began to flood her eyes, she sniffled. Kisame turned around surprised at the young girl that was now sniffling with tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why can't I just die?" Ayame yelled as she ran out into a dark cave.

X X X

Ayame ran in the darkness her sense of direction was lost, the tears blurred her vision. She continued to run until she fell into cold water her whole front was wet, and the chill seemed to seep into her skin. She screamed at the top of her lungs not any particular word but just to scream she hadn't screamed in years. Ayame stared into the reflection the was cast on the surface of the water; she despised what she saw all she wanted was a way to destroy it. Happiness was ripped from her life if there is no happiness than what else is there to live for the monster she lived with gave her nothing but misery. There were so many times that she wanted to die or disappear but now that it was granted to her someone intervened and now she had to live with herself for even longer.

"There is no point in dying if you have yet to live." Ayame flinched at the voice, and turned around.

"Leave me alone, what do you care anyway?" a set of glowing eyes peered through the darkness.

"You are strange, girl. You wish to die even though you lived a good life wouldn't most women die to be in the position that you are in."

"What would you know about my life and the position I'm in? Go away and leave me alone!" Ayame said.

"Fine, come back in when your ready." the glowing eyes left leaving Ayame in the horrid silence with herself. Her hair was dripping wet with the now freezing water she began to shiver as she was soaked completely and her clothes clung to her skin. Her body temperature seemed to drop with each second she was standing there in the frigid water.

Ayame looked ahead knowing that no one was waiting for her, and she turned around knowing that they couldn't care if she lived or died. The fact was they now know that she exists that was her only link to the real world that fact that someone acknowledges her existence. Ayame trudged out of the dark water, and onto the short rocky platform. Ayame shook with chills as the cold air of the cave wrapped around her small frame her vision became fuzzy and her breathe in short pants. She put her hand against the stone wall for some support, but instead slipped and fell face down into the concrete slab. On the brink of consciousness Ayame swore that she heard footsteps in the distance and with each slow paralyzing second they became closer to her. Everyting was lost in the darkness of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I am SOOOOOO SORRY. I didn't know how to complete this chapter that's why it took me so long. I hope it doesn't happen again thnks for the comments and ratings, they make me happy. :3

Chapter 5

Ayame lurched up, a cool metal squeaked against her palms, and a pain shot through her skull. She brought her chilled hand to her throbbing head, and felt around for any gash wounds. Instead, she felt a bandage around her head. Her breathe came out in short panicked gasps. She pushed herself off the metal table floating for a moment ready to land on her feet, but rather falls down in a crumpled heap. Ayame grumbled at her clumsiness and for safety she tightly gripped the edge of the table. Her torso was now lying on the table her head pressed against the cool metal; she sighed.

"Hn, so you are awake." Itachi said making his way out of the shadows. "Leader-sama no longer sees you as a threat he said you are allowed to wonder headquarters."

Ayame stared blankly at the entrance where the dark man had come and went like a ghost. Her wish for death had been denied once again, what would they want from her? There was no tour guide; she knew that. There was no safe way of getting anywhere; she knew that too. What she didn't know was why they bothered to keep her at all.

Ayame stood at her full height of 5' 6" she knew the blue man towered over her completely. Her black shirt unwrapped its twisted form from around her body hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her dark pants hung at her hips swaying slightly with each step, and her sandals smacked lightly against the tile floor of the clinic. Her body was slow from the affect of smashing her head against concrete, and now her body was shaking with the after affects. She took baby steps so she wouldn't fall over and land on the floor again.

X X X

"Test?"

"Yes, if she run's kill her, understood?"

"Hai, Leader-sama."

The masked man walked out, and saw the girl wandering the halls. "Girl, we're leaving." Ayame followed at the man's request.

"Ha! Fuck you Itachi now we get to have the little bitch!" Hidan's ego rose, again. The Uchiha said nothing, but let the Jashinist have his 'happy' moment.

The trio left the cave only Hidan was talking though it was certainly more like shouting.

"Ne, Kakuzu, what did that bastard say our mission was?"

"To kill the owner of the brothel. He's been hiring ninja to kill off certain customers. Which happen to be the richest men in the village, and the one's who hire us for kills."

"Kill the sleazy bastard that runs a sleazy shop." Hidan laughed at his own joke.

The trio reached a busy village, men, women and children running about going through the daily motions. They continued, Ayame in the back her panting drawing the attention of the missing-nin.

"Girl if your going to slow us down we'll leave you behind." she placed her hands on her knees trying to gain her breath back. She lurched back up and started walking forward. Both men continued forward the small girl scuttling behind them, then she leaped at Kakuzu tackling him to the dirt road. Only to have a kunai whiz past their heads, and stick itself upright in the dirt. A piece of paper attached to it only for Kakuzu to notice that it was an exploding tag; it all seemed to end in a bright light.

Ayame uncurled herself from her scrunched up position only to find that a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she noticed all the dust floating into the air it was as though they were in a deserted town. She pried the arms that were wrapped around her only to have them crush her closer to the warmth of a body.

"Girl, why are they after you?" his chest rumbled against her back.

"There's no reason for me to be targeted." she said.

"Then why was a kunai with a exploding tag thrown at us."

"I don't know I thought it was a regular thing with you guys." Ayame shrugged her shoulders, "Now get off." she growled.

"Hn the bitch got claws, huh Kakuzu?" Hidan smirked at his partner. Both got up off the ground, Kakuzu continued walking Hidan and Ayame followed behind.

Finally, they arrived at a shady building, women in lingerie outfits stood at the entrance trying to entice people to come in to 'have a good time.' Kakuzu stopped he turned around towards Ayame. He searched around in his kunai holster and plucked out three coins.

"Go find a cheap place to eat and stay there until we come find you." Kakuzu growled at the girl and watched as she walked off. His partner noticing the odd behavior from his normally pissed off partner. Kakuzu and Hidan walked into the brothel, and in both their minds a blood bath was coming under way.

Ayame walked about finding a small enough restaurant that was cheap enough. She saw a tea shop and walked inside, the smell of food made her stomach growl her face grew red. She took a seat at one of the rounded tables, the chair uncomfortable and an ugly color.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" the waiter said.

"Tea and some dumplings, please." the waiter bowed and disappeared behind the red curtain that led through another door.

"So your the one we're looking for." Ayame turned around only to see a man leaning against one of the poles, "Now, why don't you tell me why Kojima-sama wants you dead?"

X X X

Another scream erupted throughout the blood soaked building, but was cut short when a scythe swept across the female ninja's body.

"There's no fuckin' fun if they ain't a challenge." Kakuzu's eyes were closed as Hidan turned to him.

"She's gone."

"Bastard, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The girl, her chakra signature disappeared. Hidan, start heading back to headquarters I'll get the girl."

"_Stupid girl she seems to really want to die."_ Kakuzu thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ayame was propped up against the base of a large tree the rope constricted her movements along with the gag. The gag was roughly taken out of her mouth the ninja surrounded her smirking at their catch.

"I'll ask you one more time, why does Kojima-sama want you dead?"

"I don't know." a thick hand wrapped around her throat cutting of her air supply.

"What are you to Kojima-sama?" the man growled.

"I—was his toy." she gasped. The man in front of her laughed.

"He always has been a jealous bastard. Yet he has a lingering attachment to you, maybe he wants his plaything back." She almost forgot she was just that man's pet, and yet the ninja before her said he had lingering attachments. Her blood boiled at the memories she bit her lip to stop her scream, but the tears welled up and poured down her face. Her head slumped down her tears hit her legs in a continuous pattern they left trails along her face and her legs.

"That bastard." Ayame whispered.

"Hmm I want to know why your special to him girlie why don't you tell us the story." Ayame bit her lip she didn't want to think about it let alone tell strange men that were supposed to kill her.

She sighed, "I was ten when he took me in. At the time I didn't know it, but my parents gave me to him hoping that I could pay off their debts; disgusting. He was kind to me; at first, but when I turned twelve he said that we would play a game. At first I was curious until he came one night after everyone was already asleep he told me it would hurt, but only for a moment. That scum took away my innocence, and after a few years he took away everything I held dear."

"So he fucked you, and dumped you. So what." the man scoffed.

"No, he made me stay. He said he couldn't live without me, it was like that for ten years. Ten years I endured him I tried to run, but it only made everything he did to me much worse. Claiming I didn't deserve mercy and that I was the cruel one trying to run away his punishment was being rough with me not just sex-wise but with hitting me as well."

"Did he try to break you?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, many times. Especially when I tried to kill him, and if I got caught he would put me in a dark room for days chained up. The only time he came in was if he wanted to hit me or fuck me. He told me to call him Master, and that if I did it would make things better for me. I would never see him as anything but scum I never called him Master, when he wanted something I would only respond with a yes or no. Of course if I said no to him well I've already explained that, after that it continued the same way. Even if I screamed no one would come because he told them to ignore anything I said or yelled."

"Where you the only one?" asked another. "No."

"So, you were sometimes if only momentary free?"

"Yeah right. If he wanted to fuck another of his girls he would invite his friends over so the rest or us wouldn't be 'left alone.' Only during the day were we somewhat safe because we had chores to do, but it seemed that he played with me more often than the other girls he had. He always told me that he was the only one that would except a 'ugly creature' such as myself, and that no other men would look at me or want anything to do with me."

"But your not ugly."

"He knew that; I think, but he told me I was used, and that no man would want damaged goods. I was broken; for others sex was a joy, but for me it was a nightmare. I tried suicide, but he always seemed to catch me and put me under watch from one of his guards. Dying would be a freedom from the hell he put me through."

None of the ninja said anything for a moment too stunned by the story, a gurgling erupted from one of the ninja. Only to find blood bubbling out of his mouth from a cut across his throat he collapsed to the ground dead.

"Who's there?" one of the ninja yelled. Two more were dead with gashes to their throats. A figure came out of the shrubs Ayame noticed it was the masked man, Kakuzu. The ninja moved quickly towards Kakuzu kunai ready to kill, but they were easily killed off by Kakuzu. His glare continued to sweep over the dead bodies until his eyes landed on Ayame, no signs of torture or that they actually hurt her.

Kakuzu walked over to Ayame he bent down and began untying the ropes with which she was bound in.

"Girl, we're leaving."

"I didn't asked to be saved." she said, Kakuzu froze.

X X X

I felt her faint chakra leave the village along more prominent ones I didn't feel like dealing with more stupid ninja. I cloaked my own chakra as I followed the few ninja that were with that girl.

'_I can't believe she was stupid enough to try anything.'_ my thoughts burned with fury, '_That's why I hate women they behave so stupidly.'_

I leaped from tree to tree, and stopped when I was within range of hearing what they were talking about. The kidnappers were asking her questions the only one I actually paid attention to was, "_Did he try to break you?" _When she answered with a yes and explained why everything she did made sense. Her reason for hating the organization and myself was understandable, but to continue to try and kill herself when she was free from his grasp did not.

I didn't know when I decided to kill one of them, but it was quiet when I did, and now the only noise that came from any of them was from the throat I cut. After, killing two more I stepped out from the shadows only to be charged at. They were all weaklings, and yet they believed they stood a chance against a powerful S-rank ninja. I felt the girl's eyes on me, but I continued my slaughter of the hired ninja.

She looked bored as she watched me kill off the last of her kidnappers. I walked over and untied the rope that kept her bound I began walking away as soon as she was untied.

"Girl, we're leaving."

"I didn't ask to be saved." her reply made me stop in my tracks. I turned around only to find her glaring daggers at me, I noticed her jaw clench as her face scrunched up in a snarl.

"Girl, I understand why your mad for what he did to you, but now your free from that life. Why don't you start over?"

"You understand? You don't understand a damn thing! I can't just start over my life was taken from me I don't have anything left to live for." tears streamed from her face, and her knuckles turned white from her tight fist. She stalked up to me her small frame getting close enough for me to see the hate and anger in her eyes.

She drew her right arm back, and I raised an eyebrow at her actions. Only to feel a small fist connect with my stomach I only stared at the girl before me. She was broken from a man that she believed she could trust, and now that trust is gone only hate survives. An idea popped into my head hoping that it would do some form of good for her.

"What if I trained you?" she gave him an 'are you stupid' look, "If you learned how to fight and how to be a ninja, you could take your revenge out on him. You could start a new life one that is your own a life you can control." I watched her eyes stare down at the dirt she was contemplating the offer I had just given her.

Her eyes fluttered back to mine and a grin replaced her frown, "Okay then." I picked her up bridal style as we raced back to headquarters, "If you tell anyone what you heard me say I will kill you."

I laughed, "Good luck trying, girl."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The darkness of the room seemed to strangle Ayame, and with a glaring Leader it only made it worse. Kakuzu stood in front of Leader-samas' desk and Ayame stood at the back wall.

"I won't allow it. Imagine if she decides to turn on us then the only one who will be at blame will be you, Kakuzu. Ayame, leave I have important business to attend to with Kakuzu." Ayame bowed and left fearing the worst.

"Leader, I can explain-"

"I don't need to know what is going through your head, but if you do anything to betray this organization I will kill you along with the girl, understood?"

"Yes, Leader-sama." Leader sat back down in his seat and waved at Kakuzu to leave his office.

X X X X

Kakuzu walked out of Leader's office cursing himself for his stupidity he glared heatedly at the floor hoping it would catch fire. He needed fresh air and was about to head out of the hideout when he heard the laugh from the large blue man echo through the walls. His pace only quickened to get away from the cuddly couple that was Ayame and Kisame, Kakuzu wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but his fear kept it at bay.

Finally, Kakuzu reached the entrance to the hideout the cool air brushing by his covered body, and the sun blared at him as it glistened from the top of the river that separated him from land. He took his time unbuttoning his cloak wanting to feel free from his command if only for a moment, Kakuzu closed his eyes trying to savor the moment of undisturbed peace from any being. His white hood remained on but he took the face mask off only to suck in a deep breath and release it with ease. His mind was a racing war against himself that he hated like everything else that his hate had consumed died with his own hands. His dark skin glistened in the sun a furious frown stuck to his face as life around him was happy and simple for the birds and civilians.

Putting his mask and cloak back on with minimal effort, Kakuzu turned around and headed back to his room without being questioned by his fellow criminals. Kakuzu trotted slowly to his room wanting nothing more than the quiet to ease his mind, but he heard a whispering conversation as he was about to round the corner.

"Emotions are stupid Kisame, you should know that by now. It may even get you killed."

"I came for advise, Itachi. Not to be lectured on what it will do to me. How should I tell her I love her?"

"Just tell her, there's nothing else to think about." Itachi said.

"Yeah, thanks Itachi." Kisames' footsteps were heard first and Kakuzu made sure to walk around like he didn't hear anything.

"Oh, Kakuzu sorry didn't see you there." he said nothing but continued walking. Kakuzu passed the Sharingan user swiftly, avoiding his judgmental eyes.

It only took a minute more before Kakuzu's door was slammedd shut behind him the dark walls seemed to bring the walls closer to him. He took his ninja sandals off throwing them in the corner along with his robe, hood, and face mask. He let his dark hair flow onto the pillow the sleeveless shirt seemed to make his muscles bulge out more. His stitches visible to the naked eye along his mouth and around his arms, except for the three bands that looked tattooed on his body.

His scars that proved his strength, but the past was far from his mind at the moment. Instead he thought about the conversation that he had heard between Itachi and Kisame. The thought of someone thinking about Ayame in that way made his blood boil, but he thought about her in that way what was the difference? Was he as pitiful as Kisame or did he have a justified reason, why know of all times did this stupid emotion have to control his life? Especially when Leader already knew bits and pieces of what was going on with his life, the thought of any privacy was quickly vanquished.

His thoughts swam in a never ending rush of confusion and frustration, and the moment he thought about what he would say to Ayame was the moment he knew he must be losing his mind. In his long life he had never been so unsure of something until now, and now he wish it had never happened. Wishing wasn't going to get him anywhere, and neither was saying or doing nothing. He needed to take action before it was too late and before Kisame had the chance to hurt Ayame. Kakuzu wanted to break something or kill someone other than Hidan, but he knew if he killed Kisame he would be disposed of.

Kakuzu put his hood and mask back on to go to the training grounds to let out his frustration so that he wouldn't hurt Ayame or accidentally kill Kisame. Trees and kunai lay on the ground scattered and broken with a panting stitched man in the middle of it all. The sweat drenched through his clothes he felt the grime of the training and also the exhaustion from the pure destruction.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

Kakuzu walked towards the door that connected the hideout and the training grounds he yanked it open, and the cool air seemed to chill him from the dripping sweat on his body. His steps were silent as he walked down the hallway, and his breath became even once again.

Passing the living room was the only way to get to his own room, but he noticed Kisame sitting on the couch with the small frame of Ayame next to him. The shark-nin looked stressed, but that was before he leaned down into Ayame. Kakuzu felt torn apart inside when he was the only one that understood even a fraction of what her past was like yet he was pushed aside.

He felt stupid and embarrassed he meant to tell her how he felt even if she didn't believe him it would have been better than the situation he was in now. She didn't even know of his feelings and he was the only one that didn't ask for help from his fellow criminals knowing that they would only think of him as either stupid or ill. It was over now she belonged to Kisame whether he liked it or not, but that didn't stop his anger from bubbling to the surface of his mind. His face scrunched up at the thought he wish he could forget her, but it was difficult when you loved them. His clenched teeth made his head hurt worse than it already did, but Kakuzu stomped off to his room he needed to cool off before he blew up.

Items flew across the room and shattered against the black wall his anger seemed to swallow him into darkness if he wasn't already there. His mind rattled around with the thought of what he was supposed to do with his feelings now, would he just hide them? Or would he do anything possible to forget that he loved her? The fact that he had five hearts and little love to give only made the thought more gruesome and cruel in any possible way.

His eyes turned to slits as he stared at the floor he wanted to scream, but he knew it would do no good. Instead, he threw his bathroom door open and turned on the water to the max, and shoved his head under the pouring shower head. The ice water made him shiver for a moment, or for an hour he couldn't tell which, but than it turned hot it burned his skin to the point that he thought all the stitches would undo themselves.

His ears were deaf to the small footsteps that entered his bathroom, and it wasn't until a small hand touched him that he realized he was no longer alone. He didn't want to look at her he wanted her presence to be a nightmare that he would wake up from, but that would simply be him trying to deny everything.

"Kakuzu, what's wrong?" her voice held concern which Kakuzu no longer cared to hear. A snarl came to his face, at the act of her kindness.

"Go away!" he glared at her from under the water.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." her fist were clenched and her eyes showed pain, what would she understand? She was a child, he was a criminal trying to escape from death. Kakuzu punched a wall making the small woman flinch.

"Ninja's do not show emotion, girlie. And as an S-class criminal we share no emotion or love we are cold as ice. Killing those that we ourselves have wanted their lives to end you stupid girl what could a villager like yourself understand of our world." Kakuzu felt his eyes sting with fury.

"I just wanted to help," she whispered, "I'm sorry." the tears fell down her cheeks in silence, but her feet were quick to run out the door.

"Your presence was torturing me, Ayame." Kakuzu knew his tears would spill over so instead he stuck his head back under the still running water. He took the rest of his clothes off to take a proper shower the warm water drenched his body. When he stepped out his body began to shiver, but he wasn't cold. Instead, he wanted to destroy everything that he could get his hands on, if only that meant he could get her back from the shark-nin.

X X X

Kakuzu could only wish for the memories to disappear, but instead they followed and haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep he would see and hear her running from him, and it had only been a week which instead felt like a year.

He no longer spoke to his fellow criminals and if he did it was only to make them shut up or go away. In training he made Hidan bleed to the point that he was on the ground practically immobile. He felt like his head would burst open with his thoughts and anger shoved in every minute of every day. He no longer showed mercy to his victims but rather slaughtered mercilessly leaving no soul in his passing, and Leader noticed this gruesome change in the Akatsuki treasurer. He felt no pity for Kakuzu instead only knowing that he was right in his attempt to stop Kakuzu from doing something he would regret. He created another killing machine one that felt nothing and did not go against or question orders.

"Kakuzu, I am aware of your behavior, and am grateful to have you back."

"Thank you, Leader-sama." he said.

"You are to go and collect the two-tailed demon in the Konohagakura are to take Ayame with you to show her that if she is to stay that she will have to learn to be one of us. Is this understood?"

Kakuzu glared at Leader, and growled "It is understood, Leader-sama."

"Good, you are to leave immediately. You're dismissed." Leader grinned slightly at the expression on Kakuzu's face after he left, yes it might be torture but he didn't want a useless girl to be staying with them gift or not.

"Hidan, Ayame, Leader-sama has given us a mission, and we are leaving immediately." Kakuzu said for the pair to hear.

Kakuzu was glad to leave headquarters, but with Ayame it would turn into a disaster. Not because it was a difficult mission but the presence of the small girl would only make his fury worse. He was hoping that after the death of the priests she would hate him and if she did than he could bear that weight better than her loving him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

Ayame sat on the sidelines as Kakuzu and Hidan chased down the two-tails for Leader. When they finally caught the girl Hidan killed the girl brutally, only to have the body handed over to an eager waiting Zetsu. Ayame was disgusted not with Zetsu but with Hidan and his expression as he killed the girl no older than herself.

"Kakuzu, where the fuck are we going you moody bastard?" Hidan complained.

"To the Fire Temple for a three thousand ryou bounty." Kakuzu grunted.

"Motherfucker, why now I don't want to put up with your shitty money obsession." Ayame thought she saw a twitch in Kakuzu's temple as he was loosing patience with the grumpy Jashinist.

"Moron, that 'shitty money' is what allows us to get the supplies we need." Hidan whined more along the way with Ayame merely being the spectator of the whole conversation. Watching the angry duo made her forget her memories if only for a moment and it almost brought a smile to her face. Her memories got the best of her along with his anger in his room, it seemed to tear her apart.

The roof of the Fire Temple came into the trio's view first with the rest covered by the tree line. As they got closer to the entrance the monks began to notice the trio coming into the temple.

"Which one of you is Chiriku?" Kakuzu barked. "We've come for your head." the monks began attacking the two Akatsuki members, but one monk gave an order.

"Get the girl." Ayame was trapped by one of the monks a blade put to her throat. All the monks stood surrounding the what Hidan and Kakuzu assumed was the head monk.

"So you've come for the bounty that is on my head, correct?" Kakuzu glared at the man, "but with one of your people in our grasp what will you do?" he said.

"That bitch isn't one of us, you bastard."

"That mouth of yours will be the first thing to go, but first the girl. As a monk we are not allowed to harm others but in this case I believe an exception is in order, since at has to do with the murderous Akatsuki."

"Kakuzu, help." Ayame whispered his name, begging for his help.

"She cries for you, yet you ignore her. Is your money more important than a human life that belongs to you?" Chiriku said.

"She belongs to someone else so whether she lives or dies is not my problem." Kakuzu said. Ayame remained still in the monks arms the weight that hung from Kakuzu's words were heavy and saddening. Her mind wanted to scream at him that she didn't belong to anybody, but she seemed to be more concerned that he didn't care if she lived or died.

"Fuck Kakuzu, where you there when she beat the shit out of Kisame." Hidan spoke.

"What does it matter who she beat up?"

"Kill the girl."

"Wait!" Ayame screamed at the monks. "Kakuzu, what made you hate me?"

Kakuzu remained silent, "He thought you like someone else girl. So he no longer sees you as being with him."

"Kakuzu that time I beat up Kisame was because he wanted to kiss me." she said.

"So, you kissed him why should I care?"

"I didn't kiss him Kakuzu I punched him in the face, than I went looking for you and you were furious at me. I was going to tell you that I love you but you seemed to hate me deeply." she spoke with her head down and tears streaming down her face. Kakuzu's jaw seemed to drop at the sudden confession, but now he was glad whether he showed it or not.

Kakuzu threw a kunai at the monk that had the knife to his Ayame's throat he dropped with a thud to the dirt. Soon Kakuzu and Hidan were going on a rampage killing all the monks in the temple both with smirks in their eyes.

Lastly, was Chiriku he took a stance waiting for the Akatsuki to come at him with whatever attacks they had prepared however he thought it futile. Using his own jutsu he threw the two Akatsuki.

"You Kami, worshiping piece of shit." Hidan screamed as he charged at the bald man. Again his body went flying through the air only to be attacked by Kakuzu as he was momentarily distracted. The punch made the monk fly into a pillar a snap sounded signaling that some bone in his body was broken. Kakuzu was going to do more than break him within the next five minutes both partners had the monk dead under their stare. Finally everything was the way Kakuzu had wanted it to be a secret smile made his way to his face only to be seen by Ayame.


End file.
